


Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — The Sith Lords: сборник драбблов

by maho_boogie



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Будет пополняться по мере появления работ.





	1. Аттон Рэнд/Изгнанница

У Аттона Рэнда невероятный опыт полётов, идеальный баланс между скоростью путешествий и их безопасностью и слишком ехидный, по мнению каждого на корабле, характер, чтобы с ним уживаться. 

Сурик безумного хочется понять его, вскрыть застаревшие раны и вылечить, примирить с совестью. Ну, или убедиться, что он безнадёжен. Такое, к сожалению, тоже бывает. 

У Аттона Рэнда тёмное, болезненное прошлое, прорва внутренних демонов и горькое убеждение, что простить такого, как он, невозможно. 

Сурик давно забыла, что может быть так рада за другого человека, и за прошедшие недели с облегчением убедилась, что за язвительностью Рэнда стоит не только желание ужалить другого, но и самый обыкновенный страх быть искренним и настоящим. 

У Аттона Рэнда колючий, язвительный юмор, слишком ловкие, даже для шулера, пальцы и такое количество двусмысленных сальных шуточек, что хватит на целый глоссарий «Как вывести из себя джедая».

Сурик гадает, когда начала ощущать Аттона слишком близко. Слишком близко для джедая. Ей бы остановится и отступить, уступая ему самому право исцелиться, но чужая душа затягивает Митру не хуже, чем её собственная особенность Силу. 

У Аттона Рэнда голос, от которого ей становится жарко, и улыбка, от которой заводится пульс. А ещё самая потрясающая задница из тех, на которые она когда-либо обращала внимание. 

Сурик, нахмурившись, смотрит в разводы флуоресцентной бурды на дне стакана и никак не может понять: в какой именно момент желание помочь Аттону перестать ненавидеть себя превратилось в желание выебать Рэнда в его же пилотном кресле...


	2. Бао-Дур/Мира

С тех пор, как Бао-Дур присоединился к Генералу, жизнь его нельзя было назвать ни тихой, ни размеренной. Но влетевшая в его закуток Мира, маршем прошествовавшая через комнату и хлопнувшая по заваленной компьютерно-техническими фрагментами столешнице где-то нарытой бутылкой мандалорского самогона, обещала устроить из вечера не просто нескучное событие, а, как минимум, в крайней степени непотребное. 

Бао-Дур посмотрел на Миру, потому на бутылку, потом снова на Миру и, вздохнув и на секунду прикрыв глаза, вернулся к ковырянию в универсальном взламывающем чипе. 

— Твои намёки такие тонкие, что о них порезаться можно. 

— Ты мне друг или насрано? — гаркнула не особо настроенная на подколки охотница. 

Забрак вздохнул. 

— Ну, если так ставить вопрос... 

Через пару часов, лёжа на наспех расстеленном покрывале, под которым он обычно прятал спидер Генерала, и чувствуя, как кожу на груди греет дыхание Миры, а подбородок щекочут её волосы, Бао-Дур с грустью размышлял о наступлении утра. В том, что охотница его порешит, он не сомневался ни на миллисекунду. 

Подлетевший Дистанционка принялся что-то трещать, кружась вокруг головы девушки. Мира поморщилась во сне, и забрак поспешил отогнать робота и приложил палец к губам. 

Да, порешит. Определённо. Но пусть это будет утром. А то он уже забыл, как приятно спать с кем-то голышом и в обнимку.


End file.
